Kuroko no Kokoro
by Terong Desu
Summary: Summary : Janji dan pengakuan apakah yang Aomine lupakan? Lalu sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi antara Aomine dan Kuroko ?, please read the warnings, don't like don't read, SHOUNEN-AI - YAOI


**~~~ Love Declaration ~~~**

**Pair : ****AoKuro**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Rate : M (buat jaga2)**

**Warning : TYPO and OOC (dikit2 banyak) | GAJE | jika ada kesamaan alur cerita,setting,tokoh,penokohan,dan ke 9 unsur instrinsik suatu cerita didalam fic ini,maka itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan /ditabok | Shounen-ai menjurus ke yaoi (?) | DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ YAW**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko dkk punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Written by : Terong Desu **

**Tambahan Pair: AkaKuro (untuk pair yang lain, mungkin akan muncul di chap berikutnya~)**

**Oxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO**

**Chapter 1**

_CIT CIT TAP BRAK TAP TAP CIT_

Siang itu seperti biasa, Tim basket Seirin sedang melakukan latihan rutin. Kekompakan Kagami dan Kuroko pun semakin bertambah. Begitu juga dengan kemampuan yang lain.

"Bagus Kagami, Kuroko !" teriak sang _couch._

"bagaimana menurutmu Riko." Tanya sang kapten, Junpei Hyuga.

"hmmm.. kalian berkembang sangat pesat !" ujar Riko.

Terlihat yang lain sangat bersemangat. Namun ada satu orang yang saat ini sepertinya sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

"Oi Kuroko !." ucap pemuda bersurai crimson itu sembari menepuk pungguk kecil Kuroko.

"ngg, Kagami-kun.."

"huh, apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya serius sekali." Tanya Kagami penasaran.

"tidak ada.. maaf membuatmu khawatir. Lebih baik kita segara bergabung dengan yang lain" Ujar Kuroko sambil menjauh.

"ngg…" Respon Kagami yang agak lamban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Guk Guk Guk Guk_

"huh…" dengus seorang pemuda bersurai crimson, yang tengah berjalan sendirian.

Dinginya malam menyelimuti dirinya ditengah kegelapan malam yang mencekam. Pikirannya kini agak kacau. Ia memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kuroko.

"ck, kenapa dia akhir-akhir ini kelihatan sangat suram"

Sepertinya Kagami sangat serius akan sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada Kuroko baru-baru ini. Ia mencoba mengingat kapan pertama kalinya Kuroko terlihat sangat suram seperti itu.

…

"cotto matte… apa jangan-jangan" ujarnya serius.

**Flashback **

Ditengah pertandingan turnamen Winter Cup, terlihat 2 sosok pemuda tengah bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Aomine-kun." Panggil Kuroko.

"….." Aomine hanya diam membisu.

"ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"ck.. apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Aomine

"kau masih ingat?" Kuroko memulai.

"… mengenai?"

"janji." jawab Kuroko singkat

…

Aomine mengkerutkan dahinya.

"jadi, kau tidak ingat ?... lalu bagaimana dengan pengakuanmu ?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"ck, aku tidak ingat ! sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu! Lagipula apa untungnya untukku ? mengganggu saja." Ujar Aomine sembari menjauh.

"Aomine-kun.." panggil Kuroko.

"ck, apa yang kau inginkan dariku ha? sudahlah, lebih baik kau fokus pada pertandingan ini jika kau memang ingin menang dariku.. keh." Ujar Aomine dingin. Ia langsung meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

…..

"oi Kuroko.." teriak Aomine.

Kuroko menatap Aomine lekat-lekat.

"dengar..…"

Tiba-tiba suara microphone terngiang di pendengaran Kuroko. Terlihat pemuda berambut biru gelap yang diketahui sebagai biang keladi dari penyebar suara microphone yang cukup mengelegar itu, berdiri siap untuk "pidato" nya.

"Oi dengar ! asal kalian tahu, aku ini menyukai gadis – gadis yang mempunyai dada besar yang siap menyerahkan tubuhnya untukku ! jadi tidak mungkin aku menyukai seorang LAKI – LAKI." Teriak Aomine ditengah lapangan. Ia tidak sedikitpun malu atau menyesali ucapannya tadi. Ia sepertinya sengaja membuat seseorang saat ini menjadi shock berat. Apalagi dengan penekanan kata "Laki-laki."

"Ap-apa- apaan Dai-chan itu ! kau frontal sekali !" omel Wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Sepertinya Momoi sudah siap untuk mencakar – cakar Aomine.

"khhhh, kenapa ia tiba-tiba berpidato seperti itu..." gumam Riko

"Aomine-kun…"

"Te-teme ! apa yang ia bicarakan sih…. Oi Kuroko ! ayo cepat kemari !" omel Kagami yang kemudian memanggil Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya membisu. Ia agak terkejut, akan apa yang telah dikatakan Aomine ditengah umum seperti ini. Tapi tunggu, apa kata – kata Aomine mengganggunya ? tapi kenapa ? ia tak perlu memikirkannya kan? Toh Aomine memang seperti itu, apa yang diharapkan ? … saat inilah pikiran Kuroko, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, padahal ia tak tahu jawabannya apa.

"_kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu ?"_

**.**

Kata – kata Aomine memang sangat mengganggunya. Namun ada satu yang saat ini tak boleh lengah olehnya, yaitu memberikan kemenangan kepada tim nya dan Kagami, seseorang yang telah ia beri janji.

Akhirnya, dengan perjuangan Kuroko mengesampingkan kebingungan dan sedikit rasa sedih yang ntah darimana datangnya itu, Tim Seirin pun dapat menang dengan score 101 – 100.

"cih." Kesal Aomine, ia hanya mengumpat. Umpatan – umpatan yang ia keluarkan, rupanya tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan mood nya yang sudah rusak. Ia anggap semua kejadian yang menimpanya adalah moodbreaker. Termasuk "orang itu" menurutnya. Saat ini, ia sangat ingin berteriak. Ntah ia merasa bosan, benci, muak, ataupun perasaan bersalah.

Tim Seirin saat ini sedang berbahagia ria, sedangkan Too academy sedang suram, apalagi Aomine. Ia mendapat pukulan bertubi – tubi dari Momoi, karena "pidato" nya tadi.

Kuroko yang melihat adegan Momoi memukuli Aomine hanya bisa tertawa kecil, walaupun kini perasaannya berlawanan dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"sama seperti dulu kah? Tidak berubah ya? …." Ujar Kuroko, tapi tiba – tiba ucapannya berhenti ketika ia mulai mengingat hal itu lagi. Wajahnya langsung berubah drastis, senyuman pahit membingkai diwajahnya, tidak ada yang menyadari akan hal itu. Sesekali ia berpikir, ia hanyalah seorang "bayangan", siapa yang akan memperhatikannya ?

Kuroko menatap luas langit – langit stadion. Gelap namun memancarkan sinar kecil. Ia terdiam, tatapannya tetap tak berubah. Tak berubah, seperti perasaannya kepada orang itu. Tapi perasaan seperti apa ? bingung… itu yang sekarang ini membalut pikirannya.

"_ada apa denganku? Ada apa dengan perasaan ini?"_

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tes Tes Tes_

Butiran bening kiriman sang angkasa mendarat kasar disepanjang jalan dan pelosok-pelosok kota Tokyo. Sang angkasa ternyata sedang berkabung. Abu-abu menyelimuti pagi sang pemuda pemilik manik _Aqua-marine _yang tengah berjalan sembari menggenggam sebuah payung yang berwarna senada dengan maniknya.

…

Ia hanya menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong dan membisu seribu kata dalam perjalanannya. Diam dan tenang.

Apakah kini keadaan hatinya seperti pagi yang menyedihkan ini ? Kosong dan Sedih ? ..tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRAAAK_

"ohayou—" sapa Kagami yang setengah mengantuk.

"ohayou~"

…

"ngg.." Kagami berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya yang berada di depan Kuroko, ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk duduk dengan malasnya.

"hoaaam.. kenapa aku bisa terjaga sampai semalam itu—ck" gumamnya.

"ohayou Kagami-kun."

…

"HOAAA" pekiknya terkejut.

"o-ohayou Kuroko… bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku dengan kebiasaanmu itu—" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

"maaf, anggap itu sebagai latihan merespon hal-hal yang mungkin tiba-tiba terjadi."

"he? aku tidak mengerti mengenai anak ini..ck" gumamnya.

…..

"saaah Kuro-"

_DOOONG_

"hilang-" Kesal Kagami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TAP TAP TAP TAP_

"ano,bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya datar kepada seorang pemuda yang kini membelakanginya.

…

"ah…. _hisashiburi desu ne, Kuroko Tetsuya" ujar pemuda itu._

_"anda mengenal saja?" tanya Kuroko datar._

_"tentu saja…" sosok itu pun membalikkan badannya._

_Kini sepasang mata yang tidak asing bagi Kuroko itu pun menatapnya tajam. Sepasang iris mata yang memiliki warna yang berbeda. Tajam dan dingin._

_Sosok itu pun hanya tersenyum tipis mendapati Kuroko yang sedang dalam keadaan bingung dan setengah terkejut._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-A- Tasukete kudasai ! /ngenes dikamar

Oh iya ! YEEE ! akhirnya Kuroko no Kokoro selese juga chap 1 nya~~

Mengenai informasi di fict yang "Love and War in Training Camp" itu Chap 4 nya bareng fict yang ini, kalo buat yg 'Tsubaki' belum kelar. Nah tapi, kalo ane sempet bikin, sementara dulu 'Tsubaki' nya diganti sama 'Yakuza no Koi' yak OwOv

Kurang panjang ? yak, betul

Kurang asik ? so pasti

Gaje ? banget malah

Maklumin ane lagi stress -w- silahkan hubungi asisten ane untuk lebih lanjut /GAK /apaan sih lu rong.

Yak seperti biasa

Review yak~ terong kaga maksa tapi ._. kalo ada masukan2 gitu, jadinya fic ini bisa berkualitas seperti fic author-kamisama yang lain *A* /NOOOO

Terong gak butuh flame yang menggunakan majas ironi, sinisme, ataupun sarkasme. Cuma butuh kritik dan saran~~

Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian minna-san sekalian ! Terong mohon undur diri dan selamat malam /ngorok bareng lepi


End file.
